Don't You Want Me Baby Chapter 2
by VioletCriss
Summary: Chapter 2 of Don't You Want Me Baby...


**This is fun! Sorry, it's been a while, but here's chapter 2! I don't know how to use this website yet, but thanks Nicole!:)**

**Chapter 2**

Kurt threw some sort of greasy sandwhich on his tray and absent mindedly walked down into the lunchroom of McKinley. He stared straight ahead, his mind occupied with thoughts about Blaine and the missing homework he'd have to get done in the next hour. Suddenly, a warm hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him over to the corner, and before Kurt could freak out he recognised Finn's dumb face above him.

"Finn, what the hell are you doing? You scared me for a second then, gees..."

"Listen, Kurt,", Finn's voice getting slightly more deep like it does when he's angry or upset about something, "What the hell is Blaine doing here? Did you know about this?"

"Yeah, yeah I did, that's why I nearly hit the ceiling when he walked in and caused an earthquake by kicking my chair that hard. Of course not! Why?"

"Because now he's here, with Rachel... and they're just like, together. All the time. And I hate it Kurt, just watching them... together."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but really did know how Finn felt. It was killing him watching Blaine and Rachel on the other side of the room,the side of Rachel's face leaning into Blaine's shoulder, making private jokes and looking into eachothers eyes. He reminded himself that he hadn't even said a word to Blaine today after he walked into glee.

"Look, Finn.I know it's hard, but they're together now. Accept it, yeah?"

Finn sighed heavily and stormed off down into the depths of the canteen, leaving Kurt standing looking for a seat.

"Hey! Hey Kurt, over here!"

Blaine sat, waving his arm and grinning with a row of cute, small teeth, eyes sparkling. Kurt looked around- no sign of Tina or Mercedes. He casually walked over to the table, heart secretly going insane inside his chest. Just as he sat down, Rachel jumped up and smoothed out her ugly skirt, flicking her fringe into place.

"Right, gotta go. Debate. See you later!"

She was , as always, annoyingly energetic as she squeezed Blaine's arm, waved her fingers at Kurt and skipped off to one of her many after school activities. Kurt kept his eyes on the sandwhich on his plate, hands by his sides on the chair. There was an awkard moment of silence between the two. Why was it even like this? Blaine and Kurt were best friends. They'd talk to eachother about everything, even sex, and now they were sitting here in silence after not properly communicating for months. Evidently, Blaine was thinking the same.

"So."

Kurt looked up from his tray, to see Blaine messing around with the food on his plate with the metal fork.

"How's life for Kurt Hummel?"

Blaine stopped and lay down the fork, placing his chin on his hands and looking at Kurt straight in the eye.

"Well, I... um. I transferred and I'm trying to get grades for college I guess."

Blaine nodded and looked down at the table. Another awkward silence.

"I...well, um, what a-about you?"

Blaine leaned back into his seat and laughed a little, putting his hands in his pocket.

"Well, Dalton was the same. As always. Pretty strict and expensive, as per usual. Hard. Didn't realise how much French I'd missed over the last couple of months, it's wasn't the same without you telling me to stop knocking off and listen."

Kurt laughed and relaxed into his seat.

"Yeah. For how good you are at everything else Anderson, you were never amazing at french. Unlike moi."

"Can't argue with that. The Warblers were going okay... they were all pretty sad about you leaving though."

"Even Wes?"

Blaine laughed, nodding. "Even Wes."

"Well, if they were sad about me leaving they must of been positively devastated at their number one junior teenage dream leaving."

"They were more pissed If I'm honest. I was sad to go. That place and those guys have been my life for what seems like forever. It was for Rachel though, they understood. I convinced my folks it was because I wanted to save them some money, and they went along with it, and now here I am. Just waltzed into glee this morning, only you didn't look too happy to see me. Why?"

Kurt silently nodded. How did he answer that? Tell him the truth? That he had hadn't stopped thinking about him, so to see him in front of him in glee was both amazing but horrific at the same time?

"I was shocked. That's all."

Blaine just smiled, and placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder across the table.

"I missed you, y'no Kurt. We used to be close, and I'm happy we get to be friends again. You can give me advice on dealing with Rachel, birthday presents and stuff. I'm not the best romantic, am I?"

Kurt laughed, making some sarcastic comment about the gap, as Blaine shoved him laughing along.

"How's your dad now?"

"Good, um, good. A lot better."

"I'll have to come and see him sometime. How's tonight?"

Kurt thought about how that might not be the best idea if Finn was around, but this was the perfect opportunity to get Blaine alone and tell him how he felt, remind him why at one point they were so close to being together, how they were meant to be and knew eachother so well it was impossible for them not to be-

A buzz shook the table, making Kurt jump a bit. He looked down at the lit screen of Blaine's phone that moved with a vibration across the table. Blaine picked it up and laughed to himself as he tapped a few buttons on the screen.

"God, Rach' is so efficient."

Rach'. He called her Rach'?

"She's set a reminder on my phone that we have a date at the music store tonight, just in case I forgot, I-"

He stopped mid sentence, and sighed dropping his phone onto the table. That meant he couldn't come around to see Kurt and his dad tonight.

"Gees Kurt, I'm sorry. Another time, yeah?"

Kurt grunted a reply and Blaine got up, shrugged his bag onto his shoulder and waved his fingers before leaving the lunchroom. Cockblocked by Rachel Berry yet again. Kurt's plan to get Blaine back wasn't going well so far, even if it had been on for only two hours. He had to talk to Blaine somehow, and start to get close to him. That sounded weird, but what was weird was the way that even though Kurt had tried to convince himself long ago he was over Blaine, he had to stop because he couldn't lie to himself. He liked, maybe even loved Blaine. Actually, definitely loved Blaine. Seeing him with Rachel around school made his heart crack and eyes water, and being with him alone just made him wish they were still as close as they'd once been. He'd take in every tiny detail about Blaine until he realised, he wasn't allowed to do that, but carry on doing it anyway. The small curls that would escape from his gel around his neck, the seperated lashes that framed his speckled green eyes with flecks of a hazel brown, the slight ridge along the bottom of his top teeth, the rugged skin that gently coated his pink lips. It was stupid trying to stop himself thinking about Blaine, when it was all he wanted to think about.


End file.
